rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Spelljammer Supplies
Basic Supplies Food Food is generally the most bulky provision aboard ship, but in many ways it is the least critical. A typical human requires only a pound or so of food per day, if he is willing to live on dry rations. Moreover, people can survive on partial rations for an extended period of time, and can even live with no food at all for a week or more. A character can live without food for a number of days equal to half his Constitution score without ill effects. Thereafter, the character must make a Constitution check each day or lose one Strength point and one Constitution point. (This Constitution check is made with each day's lowered Constitution, not the character's original Constitution score.) When Strength reaches zero, the character is incapacitated and can no longer move. When Constitution reaches zero, the character dies unless he can make a saving throw vs. death magic. Success indicates that the character survives for another day. The Strength and Constitution points lost to starvation can be recovered at the rate of two Strength points and one Constitution point per day, until fully restored. However, if either Strength or Constitution drops completely to zero because of starvation, the character loses one point of the affected attribute permanently unless he can make a System Shock roll. A single ton of cargo space can hold 2,400 person days of rations (this includes the space for packing materials, shelving, etc.). That is, one "ton" of food could feed 24 people for 100 days or 48 people for 50 days. Most vessels have a ship's pantry able to carry three months' food for a standard crew without taking space from the cargo. Ships on longer voyages, such as those exploring random spheres within the phlogiston, must sacrifice some of their cargo space to carry food. Dry rations will keep for the duration of a voyage without spoiling. While dry rations will keep a crew alive, such fare gets pretty tiresome after a few weeks. Higher quality food (pickled fish, spiced meats, and salted vegetables) consumes double the space and can be kept for only a month before going bad. Preserved food is generally used on longer voyages, at least for the first portion of the trip. Replenishing food stores requires access to a source of food. Any civilized spaceport will have ship's provisions for sale at 150% of the normal cost. In uncivilized areas, the ship (or some members of the crew) will have to make landfall on an earth world, as that will be the only type of world where edible animals can be reliably found. Such hunting forays can gather normal rations (consuming double cargo space), but drying and preserving these foods is impractical. Thus ships traveling to unexplored spheres generally bring enough dry rations to travel there and back. Alternatively, food can be harvested aboard ship. Although it is rare for spelljamming ships to carry food animals, if plants are brought along to freshen the air supply, the species are selected usually those that produce edible fruits and vegetables. These items are a welcome relief from the monotony on long voyages, and they can seem beneficial to the health of the crew. Water Water presents a set of problems. No character can go more than three days without suffering ill effects, and under no circumstances will that character survive for more than a week. After three days without water, the character must make a Constitution check every six hours or lose one Strength point and one Constitution point. (This Constitution check is made with each day's lowered Constitution, not the character's original Constitution score, and these effects are cumulative with the characteristic loss for starvation.) When Strength reaches zero, the character is incapacitated and can no longer move. When Constitution reaches zero, the character dies unless she can make a saving throw vs. death magic. Success indicates the character lasts six more hours. The Strength and Constitution points lost to thirst can be recovered at the rate of one Strength point and one Constitution point per hour until fully restored. There is no chance of permanent characteristic loss unless the character also lacked food. Humans require a minimum of a gallon of water each day. A single ton of cargo space can hold 2,500 gallons of water in 50 gallon casks - far more than any normal crew would consume on most voyages. Most ships can carry enough water for three months of travel with a standard crew. If a ship is in danger of running low on water, its captain has two options: * Purchase water at any spaceport for 1 gp per 50 gallon cask. * Journey to any water world and fill the casks for free. Air * Hire Hurwaeti crewman * Refresh air envelope in a planetary atmosphere * Carry green plants. Maintaining the Ship Repairing the Hull Repairing the hull requires a few things to do so without hiring others. * 50 gp per 10 HP, 250 gp per ton * A crew of 5 and a week per 10 HP Repairing Large Weapons When a large weapon is hit with a critical hit, it makes a saving throw based on its material and type of attack. If it fails the damage is not repairable. Otherwise it can be repaired.